


Existence

by turquoisedragon513



Series: Lore and other various mistakes [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mechpreg, No explicit Megs cameos, yes I made my sonas megs and optimus' kids fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisedragon513/pseuds/turquoisedragon513





	Existence

When he’d first found out, he decided to keep them. Now, he was regretting that decision very, VERY much.  
“Almost there Optimus. They’re impatient.”  
Ratchet was trying to be comforting, and if this was just an injury, Optimus would feel comforted. But right now, he was too busy being in pain.   
“Are they… almost…”  
“I can see the helm. It’s blue.”  
Another contraction wracked him, and then something gave. But the pain didn’t stop.  
“Slaggit. There’s another. First Aid, hold her.”  
Her. He had a daughter. As another blast of pain racked his frame, he couldn’t help crying out, and then something much larger slipped loose.  
“He’s alive! Both of them are!”  
“Ratchet...can I…”  
Primus, he felt so tired. But he could feel them, and one cried out, so Ratchet and First Aid handed both twins over. The smaller femme instantly stopped crying, curling into his chassis, while her much larger brother simply whimpered.  
“Hello little ones.”  
He ran a servo over the femme gently, watching in awe as she reached out, grabbing on with her own tiny digits. Her optics flickered open, and he was shocked by how much they looked like her Sire’s, although they had his blue color.   
“Hello Aquila.”  
He murmured, then turned his attention to her brother, who had also opened his optics, although they looked exactly like his. Right down to the way he halfway closed them in confusion.  
“And hello to you as well Dion.”  
“Optimus... “  
“I know.”

He had given them up. He knew they would either die or join the conflict. When he’d seen them all those years later, in the Wreckers, under new names, with new lives, he was both happy and heartbroken. So he sent them away. 

He couldn’t save his planet, or his people. But he could save his children.


End file.
